This invention relates generally to a paper-product sheet having a repositionable adhesive, and in particular to a paper-product sheet having a selectively-revealable concealed repositionable adhesive on its back surface which permits both selective retentive placement of the paper-product sheet on a surface as well as selective non-retentive placement on a surface.
The popularity and convenience of note paper having a repositionable adhesive on a portion of its back surface, such as that note paper manufactured by 3M Company, St. Paul, Minn., under the trademark of "Post-It Notes," is well recognized. This note paper is usually provided in a pad from which individual sheets can be removed. Along one border of the back surface of each sheet is disposed a strip of repositionable adhesive which permits a user to removably secure the sheet on a surface such as on another piece of paper. Later, as desired, the sheet can be removed and placed elsewhere or discarded.
While the above-described sheets provide a great deal of convenience in many circumstances, they suffer from a significant inconvenience in that they always adhere to other surfaces, whether or not the user desires such adherence. This results in a non-utility for such a sheet if the user wishes to place the sheet in a pocket, stack it with other papers, or the like. As a result, a need is apparent for a paper-product sheet having a selectively-concealable repositionable adhesive on its back surface to thereby provide that paper-product sheet with adhesive or non-adhesive characteristics as desired by a user.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a paper-product sheet having a selectively-revealable concealed repositionable adhesive on its back surface.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a paper-product sheet having a foldable border portion and a main portion, with the border portion folded to the back surface of the main portion to interface with a portion of the back surface of the main portion, and including a repositionable adhesive disposed along at least a portion of the resulting interfacing surfaces.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a plurality of paper-product sheets each having a selectively-revealable concealed repositionable adhesive on its back surface and stacked and releasably bound to each other.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent throughout the description of the invention which follows.